A new life
by MissBlood
Summary: Yes, I'm doing it: Jyler Mpreg. Do I have to say anything else? Rated M just in case if... [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! First Jyler mpreg-fic, I think? **__**Hope you'll like it! Uh… I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters! Enjoy! :***_

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

Jeremy woke up by someone giving him a light hit, maybe more of a push. He slowly opened his eyes, and he realized he was not in his own room. His head is aching. He moves slightly and the pain is not just in his head anymore. What the hell did he do last night? He slowly turns to look at the person who had waked him. How bad could it be?

"You gotta get out before someone sees you." Tyler said, putting on a shirt. Jeremy stared at him. Could it be…?

"What happened last night?" he asked, looking down on his own exposed body.

"You, me, naked in a bed. It's kinda obvious, don't you think?" Jeremy nods, and starts to remember. Rough kisses, firm hands on his hips, and pain in his… yeah… He feels his face heat up.

"I- eh, I was drunk" he says shyly. Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Do you think _I_ was sober? _Of course _we were drunk, we wouldn't do something like _this_ otherwise!" at the word 'this', Tyler makes a hand gesture between them. And he sounds disgusted, it hurts a little inside. Jeremy mentally sighs. It actually is disgusting, right? It's like a rule, sex between two guys are disgusting. But he remembers more and more of the night, and it had been really… nice.

"Yeah, of course. I… I'm sorry, I guess. Didn't mean for it to happen."

"Yeah, sure. But could you like, go home now? I don't want mom to find us. And we'll just forget about this, right?" Tyler smiles a little, a nervous smile.

"Right. I'll just get dressed, and then I leave." Tyler nodded and left the room. That must have been the most awkward conversation in Jeremy's life. He got dressed quickly then left. It hurt slightly to walk home, but it wasn't all too bad. He walked into the house and was met by Elena. She looked worried – and angry.

"Where have you been all night? I and Bonnie have been worried sick! We thought you'd committed suicide or something! How do you think it felt for Bonnie when she just broke up with you?" She rails for a while, and then she's waiting for an answer. Jeremy sighs. Bonnie broke up with him and that's why he had gone to that party, to drown his heartache with alcohol. The only thing he'd accomplished was getting fucked by Tyler Lockwood. It sank in now. Sex with Tyler. Oh God… He sighs again.

"I was at a party, got drunk, slept over at some girl's house. I'm hangover as fuck, can I go to bed?" Elena nods.

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

It had been 5 weeks since his and Tyler's little incident. He didn't think about it much. Only when he saw Tyler, which was everyday in school. Bonnie comes up to him and chats a little. They're friends and he's over her. He yawns a little; he's so tired these days, even if he slept through the whole night. Maybe he was becoming ill; he'd been feeling hungry often and nauseated, especially in the mornings.

"Bonnie, could you tell Elena that I'm going home? I'm feeling sick." He told his teacher he was sick and went home. He got to bed and fell asleep at once, but he wakes up and needs to pee pretty quickly. It repeats the whole afternoon. He's getting sick of being sick. Elena comes home and tiptoes into his room and sits down on his bedside. "Hey Jere... How do you feel?" she whispers and strokes some hair out of his face.

"I feel awful… I think I need to be home…" Elena agrees.

**One week later**

"Jeremy? I'm home! Do you feel better yet?" Elena drops her bag to the floor. No answer. She walks up to Jeremy's room. Empty. "Jere?" She asks.

"In here." A small voice announces from the bathroom. Elena quickly walks in. Jeremy is sitting on the floor by the toilet. "I puked." He says.

"But you said you were feeling better this morning!" Jeremy sighs.

"But it was before I puked three times!" He shots her an angry look.

"Have you eaten something today?" Jeremy shakes his head. "No wonder you're sick, you don't eat!"

"I don't have any appetite…" Jeremy almost can't complete his sentence before he throws himself over the toilet again, emptying his stomach. Elena didn't know what to do.

**One week later**

"That's it! I'm taking you to the doctor! This is more than a cold!" Elena said, finding her baby brother by the toilet again.

"I thought we declared that it was the flu?" Jeremy asked. Elena dragged him up and out to the car.

"Okay, but you need a check up anyways! Jump in." The drive to the hospital was silent.

Jeremy went through a whole lot of tests and finally got home.

"Really Elena, I'm sure it's nothing!" He said and got to bed, at 8 – again. He put his hand on his stomach. It felt tense and it was unpleasant to touch it. He suffocated the sickness he was feeling and fell asleep.

**One week later**

Jeremy woke up, it's noon. He puts his pants on, but they feel a bit too tight. He looks at his cell phone. It's Saturday and, of course, no new messages. He needed to get friends that weren't friends with Elena. He walks down into the kitchen. Elena's cooking. "Good morning. How do you feel?" She asks and smiles hopefully at him.

"Better. I'm hungry." He smells in the air. But the smell of meat is disgusting. He looks in the fridge. Ice cream. Mm, yummy! He takes out the whole package.

"Jeremy, no! That's not a good breakfast!" She says and grabs the ice cream.

"Elena, please!" He begs and looks at her with his best puppy-look. She sighs and gives him the ice cream.

He had eaten almost the half package when the phone rang. He picks it up.

"Gilbert." He simply says.

"Good day Mr Gilbert. We have your test results, and we would like you… and your sister to come to the hospital, in an hour maybe?" Jeremy doesn't know what to say. "Mr Gilbert?" the doctor asks.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there… soon… see you…" he hangs up.

"Who was it?" Elena asks.

"The doctor, we are going to be there in an hour. Do… do you think it's serious?" He asks and swallows.

"Oh Jeremy! I'm sure you're fine!"

They are almost at the hospital, both nervous. Jeremy looks in the car mirror. His hair is nicer, like shinier and thicker. Get sick and get beautiful, right?

Elena and Jeremy sit in chairs in front of the doctor's desk. He is so nervous that he shakes.

"Mr Gilbert, I'm going to ask a question that may seem odd, but have you ever in your life had a sex change?"

"WHAT?" Elena and Jeremy screams at once. "No, of course not!"

"Okay, Mr Gilbert, I've checked your tests over and over again, and I don't know how to say this really, but you're pregnant." Jeremy stared at the doctor.

"I can't be pregnant. I'm a man, for Christ's sake!"

"I know, but it's what the tests shows. I thought I had the wrong test first, but it's true. You have, most likely, some female organs inside of you."

"But… how could I get pregnant?" He asks. Really, how?

"Eh… by having anal sex." The doctor says, embarrassed. Elena stared, first at the doctor, then at Jeremy.

"Jeremy… eh… have you really…?" She stumbles over her words. I mean, how do you ask your brother if he have had any anal sex?

"Yes… I have. But I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" Elena thought for a moment.

"But who's the father?" She asked and looked at Jeremy. Oh man… Tyler. He, Jeremy Gilbert, was pregnant, and the father was _Tyler_ _fucking Lockwood_!

"Oh God…" he whispers. Then he looks at the doctor. "Do I have to say who the father is, right now?" he asks.

"Of course not! You can do that later… but I think it would be wise to tell him later if you want to keep the baby. You may need some days to think about that decision. Could we run some test today? And would it be okay if you got a gynaecologist?" Jeremy just nodded. The day went in a blur. He got too much information, but Elena would remember everything. The worst part was the gynaecologist, sticking fingers and instruments where they didn't belong.

They were on their way home, first it was a silent ride, and then Elena broke the silence. "So… how do you feel?" She still couldn't believe her little brother was _pregnant_!

"I don't know. Confused, very confused." He looked down on his tummy and thought about what was in there. A little human, maybe a werewolf. Tyler and himself, mixed together. He couldn't help but smile.

"And I guess I can't help but feeling a bit… happy." He said and gently put a hand on his tummy. Elena smiled too.

"But who's the father?" She asked. She just had to know who had banged her brother and made him pregnant.

"Eh… Tyler" Jeremy said quietly. Elena dead stopped with the car.

"_Tyler Lockwood?_" She yelled out the question. Jeremy nodded. She started to drive again. "So… drunk, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah… it was the night Bonnie broke up with me." Elena dead stopped again. "Hey, don't drive so carelessly, we have a pregnant guy in the car!" he screamed.

"Sorry, sorry! But that was… like two months ago! You're TWO MONTHS pregnant! How could I not notice?"

As soon as they are home, both Elena and Jeremy run to a mirror. Jeremy pulls his shirt up. Yep, a little bulge. He strokes it, Elena too.

"Wow! It's amazing!" she says and smiles with little tears in her eyes. They hug each other.

"Elena?" he whispers.

"Yes?" she's still hugging him.

"I'm keeping it!" he says and they hug each other tighter.

"That's a great decision, but you should think more about it. And… you gotta tell Tyler." Jeremy went completely cold. Tell Tyler he carried his child? Oh God…

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

_**I'm not a crazy fan of Mpregs, but I couldn't let the thought of Jyler Mpreg to pass. Hope you liked it! R&R babes ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! **__**THANK YOU for the reviews, I almost stared to cry (yep, when it comes to reviews, I'm Pussy Nr 1!)**_

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

Jeremy was eating his breakfast. He didn't really have any appetite, but the baby needed food, so he ate anyways. Yesterday still seems unreal, but he already has strong feeling for the baby. For _his _baby. He smiles and strokes his tummy. Then he sighs. It's Tyler's baby too, and he's going to tell him today. He's really nervous. Will Tyler even believe him? Probably not. Elena comes down and strokes his tummy too.

"How are my two favourite Gilberts today?" she asks and smiles. Jeremy smiles too.

"We're good, but nervous. I'm going to tell Tyler today." He swallows.

"If he doesn't support you in this, I'll kick his ass!" She says and pats his head.

"Just try it, he's too strong…" Jeremy says and smiles. Tyler was at least strong when he carried Jeremy all the way to his room the night they had slept together. Elena grins.

"Why do you look like a schoolgirl with a crush when you say that?" she teases.

"I do not!" Jeremy says and starts to chase her around the room until he throws up at the floor. "I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to…" But she cuts him off.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of this. Go and brush your teeth and then I'll drive you to Tyler. Do you want me come with you?"

"No, I think it'll be best if I tell him alone. But thanks anyway."

Jeremy's standing on Tyler porch and knocks on the door. His heart beats faster and faster when he hears footsteps draw near. Elena has already driven away. Tyler opens the door.

"What are you doing here Gilbert?" he asks and sounds annoyed. Jeremy swallows.

"Tyler, we have to talk…" he begins, but Tyler cuts him off.

"Jeremy, I thought we were clear on the point that it was a mistake!"

"Yeah, we were clear but…." He is interrupted again.

"Don't come here and tell me that you've got feelings for me, please!" Tyler says in a mocking tone.

"TYLER! Shut the fuck up and let me in 'cuz this is serious! I need to talk with you about some real serious stuff! Okay?" He screams. Tyler looks shocked, but lets him in. "I would never get feelings for you by the way" he says when he's inside the house. "Is someone else here?" Tyler shakes his head. "Good. Now, is there somewhere we can sit down and talk?" Tyler nods and leads the way to a small couch.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been sick for a little time…"

"I've noticed." Tyler says and Jeremy's heart skips a beat. Tyler looks at him. "You were gone from school for almost a month, everyone noticed, so wipe that goofy smile off your face" Jeremy hadn't noticed that he smiled, and quickly stops.

"Well, what I came to say is that I was at the hospital and they did some tests…" Tyler's eyes widen.

"Oh God, you got STDs! And me too… and Linda! Or did I get it from Michelle and gave it to you? Oh, fuck! What are we going to do? We should've used protection!" Tyler finally quiets down.

"It's not STDs, Tyler, but you're right on one point; we should've used protection."

"I don't get it, what are you talking about?" Tyler looks confused at him.

"Tyler, the doctor said that I got some female organs in me and… now I'm pregnant…" Jeremy whispers the last part, put he know Tyler heard it in the dead silent room. Tyler starts to laugh.

"That was a good one, man!" he says and keeps laughing. Jeremy gets irritated.

"Tyler, I'm not joking with you! I'm pregnant – look!" He shouts, stands up and pull his shirt up so Tyler can see his little bulge.

"Don't think you can fool me just because you are getting fat, Gilbert! You can't be pregnant, you're a guy!"

"With female organs!" Both boys are standing up now, glaring at each other.

"Prove it!" Tyler hisses.

"How?" Jeremy asks. Tyler is leaving the room and winks for Jeremy to follow. They walk into a bathroom. Tyler takes down a little package and gives it to Jeremy. It's a pregnancy test. Without a word Tyler leaves the room. Jeremy locks the door and read the instructions. _**Pee**_ _**on the stick and wait for 5 minutes blah blah blah if the stick has a pink plus sign it is positive… **__Alright, sounds easy_ Jeremy thinks and does as the instructions say. He wait for five minutes and there it is; the little pink plus. He comes out from the bathroom and holds up the stick in front of Tyler so he can see the plus sign.

"Trust me now?" Jeremy asks, annoyed. But Tyler shakes his head.

"You must've juggled it. It can't be true!" He says. Jeremy sighs and pulls out his phone from his pocket. He dials the number to the doctor and puts on high speaker.

"_Dr Cunningham speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Hey Doctor, it's Jeremy Gilbert."

"_Oh, Good day Mr Gilbert, is there something wrong? Have you decided yet if you want to… go through with your pregnancy?" _Jeremy looks at Tyler, who's staring at the phone with big eyes.

"Well, I'm still thinking, but I'm calling because I'm standing here with the father of the baby, you're on high speaker by the way, and he refuses to believe me. So, could you tell him?"

"_Eh… may I know your name, sir? It would be easier to speak with you then."_

Tyler says "No!" at the same time that Jeremy says "Tyler." Tyler looks angrily at him. "Jeremy, what the fuck?" he shouts. Jeremy sighs. "Oh, just shut up Tyler…" he says and rolls his eyes.

"_Um… okay, Tyler. I know it may seem impossible, Mr Gilbert didn't believe it first either, but it's true. Mr Gilbert… may I ca__ll you Jeremy?" _

"Yeah, sure."

"_Okay, w__here was I? Oh right, Jeremy have some female organs inside of him, and instead of having a vagina, the way to his uterus goes through his anal. So when you had anal sex, he got pregnant"_

"Wait, wouldn't he have period?" Tyler asks and looks suspiciously at Jeremy.

"_He doesn't, and we don't know__ why, we don't have the answers to everything. But now you know, Tyler, that it's true. You boys should talk about this more with each other now, have a nice day!"_

The doctor hangs up. Tyler and Jeremy looks at each other. "Okay, I believe you, but so what? Do you expect me to be 'daddy of the year'?" Tyler says and looks sarcastically at him. The words hit Jeremy like a thorn. Tyler wouldn't support him. Tyler doesn't even _care!_ He feels tears burning in his eyes.

"No, I don't expect _anything _from you! You got it in your genes to be a douchebag-father, so you could _never_ be the 'daddy of the year'!" Jeremy says and storms of. He feels the sickness growing in his throat when he's walking fast through the Lockwood garden to come to the road. How damn big is it really? The tears are streaming down his cheeks now. Damn Tyler, damn his fucking dick too! Damn this fucking baby! He stops. Did he just damn his little miracle? He strokes his tummy. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! It's nothing wrong with you; you just got a douchebag-father." He sniffs. "I love you" he says and pat his tummy. Then he calls Elena, and she picks him up.

"How did it go?" she asks and looks at Jeremy's half-dried tears.

"He's not supportive." He whispers. Elena takes his hand in hers and holds it tight. The drive home is silent, the only sound came from Jeremy – the dried tears itched and he scratched his face. As soon as they arrived home Jeremy goes to his room and sleeps for a couple of hours.

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

Tyler looked at the door, it was still open after Jeremy had slammed it open and disappeared. It was swaging back and forth by the wind. Jeremy's words were still hurting deep inside him. But he was probably right, Tyler would be a horrible father, it's in his genes. He slowly gets up from the couch and closes the door. He feels empty and sad. He should support Jeremy in this, but he just can't grab the fact that he's pregnant. He's still 100% man in Tyler's eyes. Tyler goes to a mirror and stares on his reflection for a long time. How much percent man is he, if he can't even support the guy having his baby? 40%? Less? He's probably not even a man, rather a mouse. He feels the hate fill him when he looks at his reflection. He smashes the mirror, and his hand is now bleeding and full with broken glass. He deserves it. He's a fucking mouse! He drags out the glass from his hand and wires a towel around it. He'll heal soon. "And tomorrow, you will visit Gilbert and talk about this… pregnancy, right Tyler?" he mumbles to himself.

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

_**Hope you liked it, sorry if the chapter is too short, but I **__**need more inspiration… How do you get inspiration, really? Can't seem to get any V.V R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Thank you__ for all the reviews!_ _School just started and I'm working on a fucking pet shop, so not much time here… but I'll try to update regularly, like once a week, but no guarantees._

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

Tyler wakes up and showers. He looks in the mirror and sees the face that he had came to hate. He went down to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of juice.

"Tyler?" He turns around and sees his mother standing in the doorway in a pastel green robe.

"Good morning mom" he says and takes the cap off of the bottle.

"What happened to the mirror?" she asks. She doesn't sound angry, just curious and slightly disappointed.

"I kind of… smashed it" Tyler says and Carol shakes her head.

"Why?" he asks and sounds tired. Tired of him of course.

"I was angry… I won't do it again, but I'm picking Matt up so I have to go. See you later!" he walks quickly out to his car. He's not picking Matt up. He's on his way to the Gilbert house. He pulls over and is nervous when he rings the bell. Elena opens.

"Eh… hi, can I talk to Jeremy for a moment?" he asks. She looks hesitant, but then he nods.

"If you hurt them, I swear to God I'm gonna rip your head off!" she growls, then calls for Jeremy. _Scary… Wait, them? Oh, she means the… foetus. _Jeremy walks to the door, dressed in a pair of jeans that Tyler hade seen on him before. They were a bit too big then, but now they fit rather perfect.

"What do you want?" he asks and sounds annoyed, but also hurt. He is avoiding eye contact.

"Eh… I… Um… You… I mean we… Eh… can I drive you to school? We need to talk…" God, why is he so nervous? Jeremy nods and gets his bag, and then they walk out to the car. Inside, there's an unpleasant silence. Tyler starts the car and decides to start talking. 5 minutes later…

"So… we're having a baby together. Are you, eh, we keeping it?" he asked and didn't even know what he wanted.

"_I'm _keeping it" Jeremy says and looks out the window. Tyler feels relieved.

"Um, okay, but I want to be a part in the baby's life too, you know…" he trails off. Jeremy stares at him. "What?" he asks.

"Did you just tell me that you're supportive?" Jeremy asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess. Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday and I didn't mean what I said, I was just so surprised. I'm with you in this." he looks at Jeremy, who smiles widely and hugs him. Tyler wasn't prepared on that one.

"Take it easy, I'm driving" he mumbles and pushes Jeremy off him. Jeremy keeps smiling.

"Thank you!" he says and tears are forming in his eyes. Tyler doesn't really know what to do – or say.

"Um, Jeremy, don't cry, eh, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm pregnant and sensitive and happy and they are happy tears and thank you!" he waffles. Tyler rolls his eyes. A pregnant, emotional boy in his car. He hadn't really seen himself in this situation a week ago.

"So, you're like… 8 weeks pregnant, right?" he asks, because he surely remembers that nice night 8 weeks ago…

"Well, you add around two weeks, so I'm ten weeks pregnant." Jeremy explains and Tyler nods. They arrive and Jeremy jumps out of the car. So does Tyler. Some people actually notice that they are "friends" now, and look suspicious at them.

"Um, I think it would be a good idea if I got your number." Tyler said.

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

Jeremy sits in the classroom, staring out the window. He still feels sick, but it'll pass in some weeks. He strokes his tummy under the table and smiles. Tyler is supportive and everything is going to be fine. He gets a text message and sees that it's from Tyler.

"_**How exactly are you going to give birth? I mean, will it be trough your…?" **_Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"_**C-section, duh!"**_

"_**Oh right..."**_

"_**I bet I will be really ugly with a big belly haha" **_Jeremy writes and he's actually a little worried. How will it look, really?

"_**Of course you won't. You'll be just as beautiful as any pregnant woman :)" **_Okay, he didn't expect that.

"_**You forgot something" **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm not a woman"**_

"_**No, but you're hot" **_Jeremy stared at the text. Does Tyler think he's hot? Really? He doesn't know what to reply.

"_**Any more questions?" **_He asks instead.

"_**Hm… Will you get tits?" **_Jeremy can't help but laugh a little.

"_**Not that I'm aware of, no" **_The teacher harrumphs. Jeremy looks up.

"Well, well… Not only do you miss the school for a month, you don't listen when you come back. Give me the phone!" Jeremy hands it over without a word, put shuts it off first. During the rest of the class, he was drawing babies in his book. He got his phone back and went to the next class. After just a couple of minutes he has to quickly excuse himself to the teacher and run to the restroom and throw up. He feels someone patting his back.

"Are you still sick? I could drive you home if you want to…" Stefan says. Jeremy sits down on the floor. Stefan sits on his heels.

"I'm pregnant…" Jeremy sighs. Stefan stares at him. "What, do you actually believe me?"

"Elena said that it was something she had to tell me after classes" he simply answers. They sit there for a while. "Who is…" Jeremy cuts him off.

"Tyler." Stefan nods.

"Do you want some vampire blood? It may help you to feel better" But to Stefan's surprise, Jeremy starts laughing his ass off. "What?" he asks, his eyebrows quirked.

"I'm sorry, I just got the image in my head that I got miscarriage and we had a vampire embryo running around… I just-" then he keeps laughing and Stefan had to admit, the image of a vampire embryo was kinda funny.

"Well, tell me if you need help with anything" he says and stands up. He helps Jeremy up too.

"Um, could you do me a little favour?" Jeremy asks.

"Sure."

"Can you not tell Damon about this, he would just mock me…" Jeremy says and blushes.

"Of course." Stefan says and smiles.

"Where is Damon, by the way? I haven't seen him in a while…"

"He's on a bachelor-trip, in Vegas… and he dragged Alaric with him" Stefan smiles.

"How did I miss that Alaric's not in school?" Jeremy asks, more to himself than to Stefan.

"You were home for a month… but really, how can you be pregnant?" And the explanation was on track again.

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

When Tyler got home from school, there was a new mirror on the wall. No signs of his anger were left. He sighs and opens a cabinet, and takes out a little box. He takes it to his room and opens it. It's some of his baby pictures. Some is even from the maternity hospital. He thinks that he was really cute as a baby, but he would never admit it. He had actually hair when he was born, but it was reddish before it turned dark. He looks at the pictures and smiles. He wondered how his baby would look. Like him or like Jeremy? He had to see Jeremy's baby pictures. Would his baby be as cute as himself? Probably cuter… What if it turned out malformed, because it didn't have a mother? Tyler quickly put the pictures back in the box, but left it in his room. He run down the stairs and jumped in his car and drove as fast as he could to the Gilbert house. He didn't even knock, just rushed in. "Jeremy!" he shouted, but no answer. Elena came rushing.

"Shut up, he's sleeping!" she hushed. Tyler grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Will the baby be malformed?" he asked. Elena just looked at him. He shakes her violently. "Answer me!" he screamed. Elena stared at him with fear.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asks while walking down the stairs, looking tired. Tyler throws Elena at the floor. "What are you doing?" he screams, and Tyler suddenly realizes that he might have hurt Elena.

"Om my God, Elena… I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me, I just…" Jeremy walks to the door and opens it.

"Get out." he says, and Tyler looks at him, then back at Elena. Bruises had already started to form on her shoulders. She slowly gets up and cross her arms. He walks out the door. How had he managed to fuck everything up so fast? What a mess he made… just when everything seemed okay, he screwed it all. He was just about to jump in his car when he heard someone call his name. He turns around and sees Elena in the doorway.

"It won't. I'm sure it won't" she says, and then she closes the door. He feels sad and hatred against himself, but also relived, because his child will be okay. It won't be malformed, it will be perfect…

JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER JYLER

_That was chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review, and make me happy, because a happy writer writes better and update faster, right? ;) XOXO_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo guys! Thank you for the reviews, and I understand now that Tyler's freakout in the last chapter didn't make sense, but it will when you read this xD um, on to the story then :3_

* * *

><p>Tyler couldn't believe it. Really, he was a werewolf and it fucking hurts! And he is jumpy and angry for days before the transformation, but he hadn't even noticed because of this baby-mess. God… And since he hadn't noticed, he ran over to Jeremy's house and beat up his sister. Okay, not really, but he had hurt her. And his only excuse was that he'd <em>forgot <em>that he would almost die of pain that night. He must be the first werewolf to forget such a thing. He hadn't noticed until he was home and saw the full moon in the sky, and then he just had to hurry to lock himself up. Unbelievable…

And now? He was screwed. He wanted this baby; he could feel it in his heart even if his mind was a little bit more… hesitant. And he just… throw his chance away. He must be the stupidest man alive – even Damon Salvatore is better. He growls at the thought, because it's true. _Fuck!_

He scanned the corridor and saw the person he was looking for. Big brown eyes, looking suspicious at him, a little bit of anger sparkle in them. He walked closer, avoiding the eyes, staring at the eyebrows instead. That way it would look like he was meeting the mistrustful glare, even if he wasn't. He stood before the cold eyes now, and swallowed.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Elena nodded and they made their way to an empty classroom. Elena crossed her arms. "Look, I'm so sorry for what happened, I just… If I'm gonna be honest I… it was full moon, I didn't know, or I forgot because of this mess and I just uh… you know, I get really snappy when I'm about to transform and I'm so sorry for what I did, I really didn't mean to, I just went crazy and stuff and yeah…" he bit his lip and looked carefully at Elena, her eyebrow raised now.

"Let me get this straight; you forgot that you were to transform? Doesn't that hurt?"

"A lot, that's why it's so strange that I didn't notice." Elena nodded.

"Okay, I forgive you. Go talk to Jeremy, he's… upset."

"Pissed off you mean?"

"Yeah" they exchanged a lame smile before going to their classes.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy!" he calls but Jeremy doesn't stop, just keep walking. He hadn't had a chance to speak with him until the end of the day, and now he tries to ignore him. He runs up to him and grabs his arms. "Jeremy, listen to me, I-" Jeremy spins around and cut him off.<p>

"You what, Tyler?" he glares at him, anger burning in his eyes.

"I can explain! I'm sorry about what happened…" he gets cut off again.

"It wasn't me you manhandled, don't say sorry to me!" he almost shouts.

"I've already got forgiveness from Elena, now I'm asking for yours! It was full moon Jeremy, I know I shouldn't have come by then, but I forgot, okay?" Jeremy shakes his head.

"Do you ever get bored of it?" he asks.

"Of what?" Tyler asks before he realize what Jeremy is about to say.

"Yourself" Jeremy turns around and begins to stalk off. Matt's words still burns. Tyler runs up to him again, placing himself in front of Jeremy.

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say that and ask for your forgiveness again." he says and looks deeply into Jeremy's eyes.

"Are you retarded? You're not getting it!" Jeremy pushes him out of the way.

"Jeremy, I beg you" he almost whispers, but Jeremy hears it.

"I can't have someone like you in my life, none of us can" he says and puts and protecting arm around his tummy. "Stay away from me" he says in a dark, threatening voice and goes away. Tyler just stands there and watches him go, because he knows that Jeremy is right.

* * *

><p>Jeremy jumps into the car and Elena starts the engine.<p>

"Jeremy-" she starts, but Jeremy is becoming the 'cut-off-king', and cuts her off.

"Don't. Just don't." he says and Elena sighs. He turns the radio up and 'Listen to your heart' by Roxette is playing.

"_Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye__…" _Jeremy groans and turn the radio off. Is the whole world trying to make him forgive Tyler, or what? Damn universe…

"You should listen to her" Elena says and means Roxette. Jeremy snorts. They arrive home and Jeremy hurries out of the car and inside the house. Elena and Jeremy are making some food when Stefan hurries inside.

"Damon is back, just so you know." he says and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"You know there is a thing called phone, right?" he asks and then his head snatch up. "Remember to not tell him!" he says and Stefan is just about to promise to remember when they are interrupted.

"To not tell me what?" Damon walks into the kitchen with a big grin. Everyone stares at him. "Well?" he asks and grins wider.

"None of your business" Stefan says and crosses his arms.

"Oh, what was that?" Damon asks and cups a hand behind his ear as if he didn't hear. Then his furrows his brows. "What was _that_?" he asks with a serious tone.

"What was what?" Elena asks, and glances over at Jeremy. Damon scans her with his eyes.

"There is one heart too much. I hear it beating, really fast too." He stares at Elena, then he furrows his brows even more. "Are you pregnant, Elena?" he asks and turns to look at Stefan with an evil grin. He probably thinks she's cheating on his brother.

"No, _I _am not pregnant!" she says and takes Stefan's hand. Damon turns to look at Jeremy, then he vampire-speeds forward and listens carefully.

"Jeremy?" he asks with a big grin. Then he starts to laugh. Jeremy blushes deep.

"Elena, Stefan, can you explain?" Jeremy asks and makes his way to the stairs. Damon stands suddenly before him.

"Why leaving? I sure want to hear the story from… the mother" he says and laughs more.

"Leave me alone." he snarls and hurries to his room. Damn Damon. He knew he would be teasing him! He wished he had someone to hold him and comfort him right now. He takes his iPod and shuffles. Some of the tracks Elena picked out for him start playing. Westlife, ugh. He's about to skip to the next song, but accidently fast forward the song. _"And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, and if you only hold me tight…" _He turns off his iPod and throws it in a drawer. Damn songs, it's like they are trying to tell him something today. He gets some of his homework done and watches some TV and eats with Elena when Stefan finally drags Damon out of the house, but the lines from those two songs are playing in his head over and over again. He finally gets to bed and tries to sleep, but it's cold. He gets some blankets and then tries to sleep again. He's still cold. _Listen to your heart… I need you tonight… only hold me tight… _Oh God, is he ever going to get those songs out of his head? He shivers. Okay, why the hell not? He grabs his phone and texts Tyler;

_**"I'm cold"**__. _He gets a respond very quickly.

"_**Don't you have any blankets?" **_

"_**They're not helping. I think I need body heat" **_He's too tired to keep his grudge against Tyler up.

"_**I'll be right over" **_Jeremy smiles. Tyler actually does care; if it's about him or the baby doesn't matter right now.

And just like he said, Tyler tiptoed into his room after a minimum of time. Jeremy sits up, and is glad he sleeps in a shirt. It would be kinda embarrassing to sit naked in front of Tyler.

"Hey." Tyler whispers.

"Hi" Jeremy smiles at him. Tyler carefully climbs into the bed and lies down. He's not getting under the covers, and it disappoints Jeremy slightly. But that quickly disappears when Tyler wraps and arm around him. He's warm and Jeremy feels how the cold looses it's grip around him and he's starting to fall asleep. They are spooning tight together.

"Thank you for forgiving me" Tyler whispers in his ear. Jeremy hums a little. Tyler lay down his head on the pillow. He feels happy right now, and his mind is in peace. It's a perfect moment – that's going to last the whole night. Tomorrow can bring all the troubles it wants, right now he didn't care. He suddenly hears something.

Jeremy feels Tyler's warm breaths on his neck as he chuckles.

"What?" he asks sleepily. Tyler nuzzles his neck.

"I can hear it's heartbeats" he whispers and Jeremy feels him smiling against his skin. He smiles too. And their smiles don't even fade away as they fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, hope you liked it. Personally, I thought the last part was cute :3 Anyhow, I know it may seem weird that they are fighting and then it's like "aw, what the hell, I like you, come here and snuggle", but everyone is weak sometimes, and sometimes when I fight with my… uh… 'friend', I tell him to stay away from me for a while, and some hours later, I text him and says like "It's been a while now", I mean, it's normal to not be able to stay away. So… uh… review please :3<em>


End file.
